


Chaos & Oppression

by twowice



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Found Family, M/M, Only the first chapter is a text monster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a few other idols might make cameos, but other characters will be important too, mostly rated m just to be safe, the story will focus more on hw/mh and jh, violence shouldn't be too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowice/pseuds/twowice
Summary: -Based loosely off the vcr played at the Beautiful World Tour-The country is slowly falling to shambles as a new militia regime moves in. As they begin to take over more and more, the rebel forces continue to grow in hopes of regaining their country back.Jooheon is sent to a small village where the militia influence is still growing. He's given the mission of assembling a team. When he arrives he learns that a few of his schoolmates have a deep past together and deems them the perfect contenders for his designated mission. But with the animosities between them, it may be harder than he expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh i like spreading myself too thin so here's another story. Here's to hoping I don't burn out fast. And here's to hoping some of you will still want to read an x-clan related fic lolol
> 
> like the summary says, it's loosely based off the vcr they played at the world tour. Which if you haven't seen it's sort of like an X-clan prequel (or at least that's how I interpreted it). I say loosely because I mostly just borrowed a few ideas from it, mixed them up, and applied them to this story. I know there's a video of it somewhere on youtube that you can find if you haven't seen it and would like to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are much appreciated and I apologize for any mistakes I missed while editing (it's late for me right now, so i might go back over it tomorrow anyway)

Jooheon watches from the window of his apartment as black helicopters zip past and black SUVs drive through the city. His face contorts into a scowl as he sees the people on the streets quickly rush into buildings and homes to avoid the new soldiers. The incredibly loud sounds of fighter jets rip through the air and Jooheon doesn’t even look up at the all black contraptions in the sky. Instead he gives a bitter laugh and turns away from the window, pulling the curtains shut. It’s all just a showcase of power, a way to put fear into the people. It’s over the top and dramatic is what it is. But it’s working, and that’s what pisses Jooheon off the most. 

He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, Seoul’s had it the worst since this new militia moving in from the North surprised them. The amount of soldiers pouring in is frightening, Jooheon will admit that, so he’s not surprised at the people’s lack of fight. But that meant Jooheon had to step up to help the people who couldn’t defend themselves, and that meant he needed to join The Clan.

They’d risen a few months after the first invasion when Jooheon was only thirteen years old. Jooheon had learned about them, a year later, when he had accidentally found one of their meeting spots. Having been homeless for as long as he could remember, he was accustomed to breaking into warm warehouses for the night. What he wasn’t accustomed to was finding secret meetings and suddenly having twelve guns pointed at his head. It took a lot of convincing, but they soon believed his story of only needing a place to sleep. The leader, Mr. Kim, must’ve seen potential in him because the next morning he took the young Jooheon in under his wing. 

The young boy had nowhere to go, nothing to eat with this new ration system, and so he agreed. Jooheon would be lying if he said he didn’t like belonging to a group. He liked having the interaction with people again, something he hadn’t had since the militia tore down and ruined the orphanage he was at. Despite, his newfound family, Jooheon was still a little bit of an outsider. He was the youngest, still a child to adults who ran the game, and at the time the weakest in physical strength and heart. He still remembers the first death he witnessed and immediately pushes away the memory. 

And when Jooheon started to realize that as they were gaining new members, his position dropped lower and lower. And so he put in more effort. He trained longer and harder, and asked for more missions to shadow on (at his age he wasn't allow to actually participate). Soon he was the youngest, and the best. And that’s why they were sending him on this new mission after two years of hard work.

He would be the youngest captain of a team. His goals were to move into a new town, and put together a new sect of The Clan under the name of the X-Clan. 

Jooheon was giddy with excitement and nerves. There was also a tad bit of guilt for what he was supposed to do. Because of his age, he would be infiltrating the high school and that meant putting together a team of high schoolers. The Clan had been reluctant to initiate members younger than 18 (aside from the special case of Jooheon) but when the militia started to recruit boys at fifteen, The Clan needed to make some tough decisions. 

Jooheon was fine getting involved with it, it was his own life after all. But he wasn’t sure yet how he felt about pulling random students away from their families to join a rebel cause, or if anyone even wanted to.

A knock at the door pulls Jooheon from his thoughts and he gives an okay for the people to open the door. With a creak, Mr. Kim pokes his head through the entrance. “Your car is here.”

Jooheon nods and zips up his suitcase. He grabs his extra backpack and then places his favorite cap on his head. “I’m ready.” 

 

Hyungwon is practically nose deep in his book when someone’s knuckles rasp against the top of his desk. Slowly, Hyungwon looks to the hand and then follows it to the wrist, up the arm, and then to Minhyuk’s smile. It’s the same smile he’s given Hyungwon since he started high school. It’s not his usual smile Hyungwon sees him give to other friends, or the one he used to give Hyungwon when they were younger. Instead it’s a smile full of poorly hidden concern and sadness. Hyungwon hates it when Minhyuk smiles like that. He looks lonely.

“It’s time for lunch. Everyone’s left already. I, uh, I saw you through the window.” 

Hyungwon looks around lazily at Minhyuk’s words. Sure enough the classroom was empty, the other kids all having made their way to their chosen lunch spots. In the front doorway, Hyungwon sees Wonho and Shownu watching, their faces gentle and curious. Hyungwon turns away from their watchful eyes and nods.

“Okay.”

Minhyuk shifts his weight awkwardly, a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Hyungwon watches blankly as the silver of his hair brushes his dark eyelashes causing the boy to blink. 

“Do you want to eat lunch with me, Wonho, and Shownu? We’re going to the back courtyard today. I guess there’s some race between two sophomores. They wanna see who’s faster and everyone’s placing bets. It’ll be fun.” Minhyuk’s face is hopeful and Hyungwon doesn’t understand why. He asks Hyungwon to eat with him at least twice a week, and each time Hyungwon declines. He should just stop already... _But I don’t want him to stop._

“No thank you.” 

Minhyuk’s smile falters a little but he nods and drops the hand that’s behind his neck. “Oh...okay. Well, I’ll see you later then.”

“Okay.”

Minhyuk continues to stand there for a moment, this time staring at his feet. After he lets out a soft sigh, he turns and walks away, joining the others at the door. Hyungwon peeks up as they exit the classroom leaving him alone. He slouches in his chair, his chest filling up with a heavy sadness. _It’s better this way_ , he reminds himself. 

 

Minhyuk walks a few steps behind Shownu and Wonho, his hands shoved into his pockets. To say he missed Hyungwon would be an understatement. Minhyuk didn’t think there was a strong enough word for how much he wanted the younger to join his side once again. They used to be so close along with Wonho, Shownu, Kihyun, and Changkyun. The six of them were all so different but had created this bond between themselves that seemed unbreakable. 

But about a year and a half ago, things went sour and they split up. Hyungwon keeping to himself, practically ignores everyone unless Minhyuk goes out of his way to speak to him. Kihyun and Changkyun stuck together, the older finding solace in the younger after his incident. Meanwhile, Minhyuk stuck close to Wonho and Shownu. 

Originally he had tried to stick to Hyungwon, and for a while he thought it was working. But Minhyuk soon realized he was only adding more stress to the taller and despite his efforts Hyungwon wouldn’t open up to him. So he backed off, joining the two oldest of their group. However, Minhyuk can’t help but feel sad when he sees Hyungwon buried in a book, walking the hallways alone. Hyungwon’s always liked books, but Minhyuk can easily tell he’s using them as a shield to tell people not to talk to him. 

He misses the younger immensely and wishes they all could go back to how things were. But with the distance between their new groups growing more, Minhyuk wasn’t completely sure how likely that would be. 

Minhyuk feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he looks up to see Shownu giving him an encouraging smile. 

 

Kihyun swears under his breath when his ankle gives out slightly and he stumbles. Changkyun is next to him and immediately places his hands at the older’s sides to steady him. The older gives him a small, thankful smile. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Changkyun replies. “But are you sure you’re okay without the brace?”

“Yeah, the doctor said to try a day without it. I brought in my backpack in case though.”

“Mmm, okay. Just don’t push yourself too hard.”

Kihyun turns and smiles at Changkyun. The younger has a small, worried pout gracing his face. Reaching up, Kihyun ruffles his hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay with you here.”

Changkyun blushes in embarrassment and swats away his hand. With a huff he stalks forward and Kihyun laughs, eyes shutting. Before Kihyun can call out to the younger to apologize, there’s a slap against the floor and a startled yelp. The laughter dies from Kihyun’s lips and he opens his eyes to find both Changkyun and Hyungwon staring down at a book on the floor. 

Changkyun starts to move to pick up the book but Hyungwon gently places his hand on the younger’s shoulder stopping him. Hyungwon bends past him and picks up the book himself before standing back up and brushing off the cover. 

“Ah...sorry Hyungwon,” Changkyun says, his voice softer than it was a moment ago. 

Everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around Hyungwon but Kihyun always had none of it. It wasn’t because he didn’t like the boy, he still deep down cherished him as a friend greatly, even if his feelings toward him were more on the bitter side now. It was because he saw the shadow of loneliness in Hyungwon’s eyes when someone spoke to him like he was a glass vase ready to shatter. When they’d all been friends, none of them cared about Hyungwon’s family but now that things were rocky everyone seemed to join the masses in talking to Hyungwon like he was a child. Everyone except Kihyun. 

“Hey, beanpole,” Kihyun speaks up, and walks over. He does his best to hide his limp but the soft zings of pain cause him instead to look like he’s waddling. He catches Hyungwon’s eyebrow quirking in slight amusement but also soft concern. Kihyun feels annoyance bubble up. “Maybe watch where you’re going?”

“Kihyun,” Changkyun hisses under his breath. 

“What?” Kihyun looks at the youngest with raised brows. “If he walks around with a book in his face like that he’s the one at fault.”

“Stop trying to pick a fight.” Changkyun is still muttering but by the look on Hyungwon’s face he can hear everything. 

“Sorry Changkyun.” Both Kihyun and Changkyun stop their bickering and look up to see Hyungwon giving the younger an apologetic smile. He then tucks his book under his arm and walks past them.

When he’s out of earshot, Changkyun punches Kihyun’s arm. “We may have all been friends but you can’t talk to him like that. Hyungwon’s still the mayor’s son.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Please, he needs some tough love.”

Changkyun purses his lips at that and looked like he was going to say something more but changed his mind. Instead he looks over his shoulder. Kihyun follows his gaze and turns around in time to see the back of Hyungwon’s head disappear around the corner. 

 

Shownu stretches his arms above his head and leaned his neck left to right, enjoying it when he feels his joints pop. Next to him, Wonho and Minhyuk are bickering about, what sounds like, cucumbers in sandwiches. But Shownu’s barely paying attention as his thoughts wander. He can’t stop worrying about his grandfather, the only family he has left. 

This morning had been seemingly fine, but last night his grandfather had had such a horrible coughing fit it seemed as if it would never stop. When the hacking had finally ceased, and he could breathe properly again, Shownu’s grandfather promptly fell asleep. He hadn’t been awake when Shownu woke up this morning, and he considered skipping school to take care of him. But his grandfather’s one wish for him was to go and finish school, and he would do that to make him proud.

“Hey, hey,” Wonho directs at Shownu as he nudges him with his elbow. “Minhyuk and I want to hit the arcade after school. There’s rumors they’re having it shut down soon so we wanna try and get in some good plays before it’s gone. Wanna come?”

Shownu shakes his head. “Nah, I gotta get home.”

Wonho turns fully to look at him, cheeks puffed a little from the bite of food he’d taken. He swallows and then lowers his voice a little. “Everything okay?”

With a heavy sigh, Shownu rakes his hand down his face. “I hope so. I might have to take him to the hospital, I don’t know how much longer I can support him, you know?”

His friend reaches out and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Minhyuk notices and leans in to check that everything is okay. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me or Minhyuk.”

The white-blonde haired boy nods eagerly despite missing part of the conversation but Shownu can still tell he’s being genuine. That’s just how Minhyuk was. Wonho gave Shownu’s shoulder a firm but tender pat and smiles. 

Shownu returns the smile and starts to pack up his lunch when the bell rings to return to class. He walks alongside Minhyuk and Wonho, now back to their usual bickering and play arguing, laughing occasionally at their antics. When they reach the doors of the school Wonho gives a mock salute to the lone soldier standing outside the school doors. The soldier gives no indication that he saw but when they step past him and into the school Minhyuk clucks his tongue.

“You have to be careful,” he softly reprimands, looking over his shoulder as if worried the guard will come back. 

The guards have only been here recently. The mayor having sent them to stand outside various government buildings. The bank had five guards, the town hall had twelve, and the post offices each had two. Only the schools and libraries had one guard each. There were rumors that the more guards a building had the less likely they were to be destroyed in the upcoming demolition. 

“Leave it,” Shownu says. “The Black Plague doesn’t need your concern.”

Wonho laughs. “The Black Plague, that’s a good one.” 

Shownu gives a slight smirk but Minhyuk continues to look uneasy. Wonho bumps his shoulder into the youngest’s. “Chill, worry wart. Every kid in this school does the same thing. You think he has the time to go after all of them.”

“I’m just…” Minhyuk trails off as he stops walking and looks as if he’s remembering something when his eyebrows start to pull together. Shownu and Wonho watch as Minhyuk shakes his head in sudden annoyance. “Just don’t be surprised if one day they get their revenge.”

Wonho gives him a weird look but before he can actually react, Minhyuk’s stalking away with his shoulders slightly hunched.

“What’s his deal?” Wonho mutters. He looks at Shownu and motions towards Minhyuk with his head. “You think all the animosity between him and Hyungwon is getting to him?”

Shownu rolls his eyes. “No. You have to remember the situation the country’s in right now. We’re all scared, even if we don’t admit it.” 

Wonho continues walking and Shownu keeps step with him. The former yawns and rolls his shoulders back. “It’s pretty messed up what’s happening. We should just get away; run off while the border watches are still somewhat loose.”

“We can bring the rest of the boys along too. Minhyuk, Kihyun, Changkyun...I’d even drag Hyungwon along.”

Wonho quirks a brow at him. “All of them, huh? Well, if Kihyun ends up throwing Hyungwon overboard that’s on you.”

Shownu chuckles but nods. “All of them.”

The two of them enter their third year classroom and take their seats, Wonho behind Shownu. Shownu begins to pull out the supplies he needs when he feels Wonho tap his shoulder.

“Could I sneak a peek at your math homework. I forgot to do it.”

With a huff Shownu holds it over his shoulder. “If you get it taken away again, you'll regret it Shin.”

Wonho gives a laugh but hastily begins to copy. As the teacher steps into the classroom, Wonho sneakily hands it back and Shownu spreads it out on his desk. The second bell rings and the teacher looks up to address her class but stops when there’s a loud sound ripping through the sky. All heads turn to the windows in shock. Wonho and Shownu, being in the row closest to the windows can see in full view the black fighter jets that fly over head. 

They’re surprisingly low as they zip past, the lingering sound of the sonic boom behind them. The rest of the class has come to hover in the windows and watch in a mixture of shock and fear. When silence befalls once more, the worried murmurings begin, some of the students outright beginning to cry. 

The teacher does her best to calm everyone down, but needless to say not much math happens in class that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the interest in the first chapter and I apologize for throwing that much text at you all haha. But from here on out the chapters shouldn't be too jam-packed like that one. 
> 
> I apologize for any typos I missed while editing!!

“Okay class, could I have your attention please?” Everyone quiets down and turns to the expectant teacher. The second bell had just rung but a few students were still chatting amongst themselves. When the teacher had everyone’s full attention she smiled. “Thank you. I have a fun announcement this morning. We’ll be having a new friend joining us from today.”

The students all looked at each other in equal parts shock and excited curiosity. Hyungwon only watches on silently. _It’s weird to have a new student now, especially with the state the country is in._ The teacher walks to the door and slides it open partially to invite the new student in.

When a young boy steps in, the girls in the class start to giggle. A few of the sports team members nod to each other as they take in the new student’s physique. 

He was a little on the shorter side. Hyungwon notices his sharp jaw line and his dark eyes that could be intense if it weren’t for the fact that he was grinning. Dimples dot both his cheeks as he gives a small wave and then a bow.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Lee Jooheon from Seoul.”

The girl students’ whispers increase over the fact that he’s a city boy. Meanwhile the teacher looks around the room for an empty seat. Hyungwon slightly leans his tall frame to the side so that she can see the empty chair behind him. As expected the teacher spots the seat and points to it.

“Jooheon, you can sit behind Hyungwon over in that seat.” Everyone turns to look and a few give Hyungwon disdainful side glances. Jooheon nods and wanders over to the seat. The teacher begins to assemble her paperwork when her face lights up. “Oh! Hyungwon, would you be willing to give Jooheon a tour at lunch? I’m sure it could be helpful to him.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hyungwon responds. A few nearby students mock him and then giggle. It’s become easy to ignore them.

 

When lunch comes. Jooheon looks at the boy in front of him as he turns in his seat. The boy is tall and lanky with a seemingly permanent sleepy look on his face. As Jooheon studies him he sees a sort of detachment in the boy’s eyes. Jooheon grins at him. “Nice to meet you, Hyungwon.”

“You too. Are you ready for the tour? Bring your lunch so you can eat when we’re done.”

Jooheon nods and grabs his lunch bag before following after the taller male. Hyungwon walks with what looks like a lazy demeanor but with his long legs carrying him quickly, Jooheon has to almost speed walk to keep up. 

The first part of the tour sticks to the inside of the school. They run into a few students who send him curious glances. But they don’t stick around long when they set their eyes on Hyungwon. As they watch the taller boy point out different rooms of interest to Jooheon they whisper to each other and sneer. Hyungwon doesn’t even look at them.

Jooheon, never the one to beat around the bush, asks, “Why’s everyone whispering about you?”

Hyungwon jumps as if he’s been jolted out of a daze. “Oh, it’s because I’m the mayor’s son. And the mayor here is a sympathizer.”

Jooheon casts Hyungwon a studying look. “Are you a sympathizer?”

A movement at Hyungwon’s side catches his attention and the younger stares at Hyungwon’s clenched fists, the knuckles almost white. With a sigh Hyungwon answers. “I am what my father is.”

Before Jooheon can argue that Hyungwon announces they’ll go outside. “I’ll introduce you to some people and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Hyungwon introduces him to a few after school club leaders. Jooheon politely greets them but doesn’t pay much attention. Afterwards Hyungwon points out some popular lunch spots before announcing he’ll leave him be. 

“Hyungwonnie!!” Someone yells suddenly. Jooheon turns in the direction the shout came from and sees a blonde haired boy jogging over. Behind him a dark haired boy and another blonde watches in interest. The boy who shouted comes to a halt in front of Hyungwon and smiles at him. “What are you doing out here? You haven’t eaten outside in ages.”

“I’m just giving Jooheon a tour.”

“Jooheon?” The boy looks around him and meets Jooheon’s gaze. The latter gives a smile and wave. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jooheon.”

“Hi!” The boy greets happily. “I’m Minhyuk. Any friend of Hyungwon’s is a friend of mine.”

Hyungwon tries to deny any friendship but before he can speak Minhyuk’s talking again, the smile growing in his face.

“Come meet our other friends.” Minhyuk grabs both Hyungwon and Jooheon’s wrists and pulls them toward the other two boys sitting nearby. 

As they near them, Jooheon notices Hyungwon growing more and more uneasy. Despite this, he doesn’t try to fight against the other boy’s grip. Jooheon wonders what their relationship is. Minhyuk had used a nickname and seems to really like Hyungwon. But the latter seemed more awkward than he was before.

When they join the other two boys, Minhyuk points at them and names them. “This is Wonho and Shownu. The three of us are in our last year of high school. Guys, this is Jooheon.”

The other blonde, Wonho, grins. “Nice to meet you.” 

He seems nicer than the other, Shownu, who only watches him with slight suspicion. Jooheon gives a nervous smile under the older’s gaze. Shownu eventually looks away and continues eating his food.

“Hi, Hyungwon,” Wonho addresses the other boy. “How are you?”

“Fine.” The answer is curt and murmured but it’s enough to get Wonho to grin. 

“That’s good.”

Minhyuk bounds over to Hyungwon and leads him to sit down next to him. Jooheon tentatively sits on Hyungwon’s other side. “So you guys all know each other?”

“Yup!” Minhyuk smiles. He’s since let go of Hyungwon’s hand but is sitting as close to him as possible. 

“Let him breathe,” Shownu mutters softly and pulls Minhyuk away. The blonde pouts but doesn’t scoot back to his original spot. 

“So Jooheon where are you from?” Wonho asks politely.

Jooheon perks at his name. “I’m from Seoul. My uncle and I had to move down here because it was getting too expensive in the city.” He recites his given story effortlessly and Wonho nods in intrigue. 

“Oooh! Hyungwonnie and I once made plans to go to Seoul.” 

“ _You_ made plans to drag me along to Seoul,” Hyungwon retorts.

Minhyuk pouts. “But we made a promise to stick together.”

“We were ten.” 

“A promise is a promise,” Minhyuk says resolutely. 

“What are you all doing?” A new voice joins them. Jooheon looks up and sees two new boys joining them. One of them seems to have a permanent look of pain etched on his face while the other keeps a hand reached out towards him as if to be ready to help. “We saw you all and got curious.”

“No, _you_ got curious,” the other sighs, sounding somewhat like Hyungwon had earlier.

“Changkyun, Kihyun, meet Jooheon. He’s from Seoul.” Minhyuk hastily gives an introduction.

Two pairs of eyes land on him and Jooheon nods in greeting. The one with darker brown hair gives a small dimpled smile. “I’m Changkyun, this is Kihyun.” 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything but moves to sit down a little ways from Jooheon. Jooheon notices a slight limp when he walks and as Kihyun shifts his weight the look of pain grows on his face. Changkyun hovers over the other and watches to make sure he’s okay.

“What happened to your leg?” Jooheon asks. He notices Hyungwon tense up next to him and the atmosphere grows heavy very quickly. 

“None of your business,” Kihyun sneers. Jooheon’s slightly taken aback by the look of steel in the other’s eyes. Jooheon doesn’t find himself scared of much, and he wouldn’t say he’s scared of Kihyun. But he makes a mental note to not push or get on his bad side.

“Right. Sorry.”

Changkyun gently hits Kihyun’s arm and leans in to whisper something. Kihyun only waves him off but looks away from Jooheon. “What’s turtle doing outside?”

“I was giving Jooheon a tour,” Hyungwon yawns. “It’s over now, though, so I should get going.”

“Already?” Minhyuk asks around a mouthful of sandwich. 

Hyungwon nods and without another word he stands and walks away. Silence falls over the others and Jooheon contemplates if he should go after him or not. He may have only just met him, and maybe Hyungwon doesn’t want him to follow, but Jooheon’s not sure how he feels about being left with his friends.

Minhyuk also stands up and moves to shout after him but Kihyun cuts him off. “Yah! Just let him go. If he doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to be here.”

“You don’t know what Hyungwon wants,” Minhyuk retorts. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “And you do?”

“Of course! I know him the best.”

“Yeah? Then why don’t you know how to make him stay for once?”

Jooheon listens attentively to the argument. Hyungwon being the mayor’s son would technically make them enemies. And yet, Hyungwon does not seem like someone who could get into Jooheon’s way. Either way, he decides it’s better to be informed of anyone of interest.

Minhyuk turns to Kihyun with a sharp look. “Shut up, Kihyun. You don’t know anything.”

“None of us know anything,” Kihyun scoffs. “Hyungwon doesn’t talk to anyone if he can help it. And when he does you all treat him like he’s going to break any moment.”

“What about you? You talk to him like he’s below you!”

“Until I get a real explanation out of him I’ll continue to treat him like that!”

Minhyuk stomps forward and Kihyun stands up. The latter is shorter by a few inches but his aura is strong enough that the height difference doesn’t matter. Changkyun also stands up and casts a worried look at Shownu and Wonho. Shownu stands, a quiet force ready to interfere. “You shouldn’t speak without knowing what’s actually going on.”

“Maybe if you got out of your puppy love world of ignorance, you’d know what Hyungwon actually needed instead of claiming that you already do.” Kihyun points a finger at Minhyuk. “If I remember correctly we all promised to stick together. Even with this stupid war, we all reassured Hyungwon we didn’t care about his background and then all it takes is one incident and he’s gone? What kind of excuse for friendship is that?”

“Enough!” Shownu’s voice is low and bellows. Jooheon jolts at the sound of it. “Both of you go take a breather.”

“I’ll do more than that,” Kihyun sneers. “I’ll leave.” 

He stomps away, the limp in his step becoming more pronounced. Changkyun holds his hands in fists at his side as he looks between Kihyun and Minhyuk. Finally, with a sigh, he bows his head and jogs off after Kihyun’s retreating form. 

Minhyuk groans in anguish as he runs a hand through his hair and scuffs his foot in the dirt. Turning to grab his things, he also stalks off. It’s Shownu who runs after Minhyuk leaving Wonho and Jooheon. 

With a soft and apologetic laugh, Wonho looks at Jooheon. “Sorry you had to see that. Um, I guess we’ll see you around.”

Jooheon nods and Wonho gathers his and Shownu’s belongings before running off after his friends. Running a hand down his face, Jooheon releases a long and relieving exhale. After all that, it felt good to be alone.

 

After school, Jooheon leaves the building as early as he can. He’s disappointed he hasn’t found any good candidates for his mission despite it only being the first day. When he arrives home, his mission observer looks up from his desk. Because Jooheon’s still a minor he can’t live alone so they sent him along with the Observer named Dong Rim. 

Jooheon’s never really spoken to the man before but he holds a high ranking in the rebellion. He’s heard whispers that his nickname is Mad Clown, but it’s never been confirmed and Jooheon’s too nervous to ask the man. 

He’s also the man who’s supposed to be posing as Jooheon’s uncle.

“How was school?”

“Okay,” Jooheon drops his bag on the couch and flops down next to it. “Couldn’t find any worthy candidates though.”

Dong Rim laughs and goes back to whatever it is he was working on before. “Kid, it’s only the first day. We have some time, so don’t just go picking people at random.”

Jooheon hums in understanding as he runs a hand through his hair. “I did meet a group of…students, I wouldn’t exactly call them friends. But there’s too much baggage there.”

“Hmm? What kind of baggage?”

“Some childhood drama and the mayor’s son.”

“You met Mayor Chae’s son?”

“Yeah, he’s in my class. He’s an odd guy, doesn’t talk much.”

“Still, I’d avoid him if you can.” Jooheon only nods. 

He remembers how the other students would whisper and mock the taller male. Hyungwon didn’t give off the aura of someone who came from a powerful family. The mayor in Seoul’s kid was a whole other story. Jooheon had never met him but the guy was in the news enough for him to get an idea of the reckless and entitled behavior.

Hyungwon doesn’t seem to showcase any of that, but Jooheon reminds himself he doesn’t know Hyungwon.

“Avoid him, but keep an eye out.” Dong Rim clarifies as he stands from his desk. “And also the kids he knows. They could be people of interest.”

“Wow, more to my mission,” Jooheon mutters.

Dong Rim smiles, a little bitter. “Welcome to big ranks, kid. You wanted to be here.”

Jooheon sighs, expecting that answer. With a huff, he gathers his backpack and heads to his room. He may be in the middle of a mission, but he’s got homework to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a new chapter! I don't think i really knew how much thought i'd have to put into these chapters so it's taking a little longer than planned to get them out to you all.
> 
> also, this chapter is drastically different form what I originally planned so I need to do a little story reworking to make sure everything flows from here on out OTL
> 
> thank you all for your patience in getting these chapters out :) I hope you enjoy this one and again please excuse any typos I made while editing (and feel free to tell me if there's any big typos that ruin the flow) I did a really quick one so I know I probably missed a few things...

The next morning, Jooheon enters class to find a few students already there. One of them being Hyungwon. He’s got his head lowered to his arms and is turned towards the window. Jooheon catches a few male students laughing to themselves before one chucks a paper airplane towards Hyungwon. When it hits the back of his head, he doesn’t even move. 

As Jooheon walks down the aisle to his desk, he makes eye contact with the boys and purposefully steps on the paper contraption. The one who threw it only quirks a brow and then turns away. When Jooheon sits down he taps on the older’s back. He laughs a little when Hyungwon doesn’t budge. He had thought he was just pretending but it looked like the taller was actually fast asleep.

After giving another soft prod, Hyungwon finally shuffles and lets out a sleepy groan as he sits up. Jooheon watches in amusement as the boy in front of him stretches his arms over his head and yawns. When he’s finished, Hyungwon turns in his seat to look at Jooheon.

“Sorry,” Jooheon says. “I just forgot to say thank you after the tour yesterday.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “I was only doing what I was asked.”

Jooheon decides now would be a good time to do some digging. “But, uh, maybe today I could join _you_ for lunch?”

The taller gives him a look with a quirked brow. “Me?”

“Yeah, or I don’t know maybe you know someone else I could sit with? I don’t think your friends liked me all that much.”

“Did something happen after I left?”

“Uh..Kihyun and Minhyuk kind of got into an argument.”

Hyungwon’s mouth twists into a small smile. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Jooheon frowns. “Do they not like each other?”

“No, they like each other just fine. But Kihyun’s always been rough around the edges. After the Outsiders came to town, though, he loses his temper a little faster.”

“What happened then?” Jooheon asks gently. If Kihyun hates the invaders he’d be a good candidate for him. Even with his bad leg, he could work intelligence. “Was it what happened to his leg?”

Hyungwon purses his lips and stares off over Jooheon’s head. The latter mentally curses himself, thinking he said the wrong thing and made Hyungwon shut down. But the taller suddenly looks at him with a grim look.

“A soldier attacked him, but it was...never mind.” 

Jooheon remembers how when he’d asked Kihyun about his leg, Hyungwon had tensed up next to him. He knew there was more to it, but he also had to be calculating. Also, Kihyun’s leg wasn’t Jooheon’s mission and if he ruined everything because he was digging into information he didn’t need, he’d never forgive himself. 

Before Jooheon can say anything, another paper airplane soars across the room and collides with Hyungwon’s temple. He flinches but is quick to regain his composure. The boys laugh loudly, announcing who exactly threw the plane. Jooheon watches as Hyungwon’s face completely shuts down.

“I don’t know any other students. Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Jooheon tries for a nonchalant voice. “I’ll eat with you.”

“You don’t want to eat with me.”

“Sure I do.”

Hyungwon looks ready to argue, but the bell suddenly rings and students start to flow into the classroom. He seems to let it drop, because he turns back around and buries his head back into his arms. 

 

When lunchtime comes around, Hyungwon pulls out his book and started to read. As the other students started to shuffle out, he silently hoped Jooheon would see him reading, deem it boring, and run off. But then there was the part of him that wanted the other to stay. Hyungwon had forgotten how enjoyable it was to have company around all the time. 

Jooheon stayed seated and peeked around Hyungwon’s shoulders to see him reading. “So you stay here for lunch?”

“No. I’m waiting.” 

“Waiting for what?” 

At that point, the doors slide open and Minhyuk comes practically skipping in. “Hyungwonnie, do you wanna come eat with us again? I promise big, meanie pants Kihyun won’t bother you. Oh, Jooheon! You can come too!”

“Not today, hyung,” Hyungwon replies, keeping his eyes on the book. Majority of the time he tries to avoid Minhyuk’s eyes when he rejects him. “Yesterday was a bit...much..”

Even though he’s not looking at him, Hyungwon can practically feel the happiness drain from his posture. 

“C’mon Hyungwon! It’ll be fun.” This time it’s Wonho at the door who speaks. 

_That’s never happened before_ , Hyungwon thinks to himself. He slowly looks up and sees Wonho giving him an encouraging - or maybe pleading - nod of the head. Next to him Shownu is silently watching as always.

“I actually asked Hyungwon to show me around some more,” Jooheon pipes in from behind him. “I’m waiting for him to finish the chapter.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk says, some of the sadness letting up in his voice. “That’s cool. Then I’ll leave you two to it. See ya, Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon peeks up in time to catch Minhyuk sliding the door shut, putting a barrier between them. With a heavy sigh, Hyungwon sets his book down and leans his head back as he shuts his eyes.

“You wait for them? Do they come by every day?”

“Not every day but most days.”

“Do you ever say yes?”

“No.” 

“Why not?” Jooheon’s voice is prodding. Hyungwon can’t tell if he’s just genuinely curious or if he’s intentionally prying.

With a shrug, Hyungwon replaces his book with his wallet and stands up. “Because I don’t want them to face the same hardships I do just because they hang out with me.”

“You mean the bullying.”

“It’s not fair to them to get heat over who me and my father are,” Hyungwon replies, voice sounding tight.

“No it isn’t,” Jooheon agrees. “But you shouldn’t be shutting everyone out. You don’t deserve to be treated that way just because of who your father is.”

“Maybe that’s what you think, but that’s not how it works around here.” 

Hyungwon stalks off then, not surprised but a little lonely, when Jooheon doesn’t get up to follow him. 

 

After school, Changkyun and Kihyun are walking side by side. Kihyun is trying to ignore the bruising pain in his armpits from the crutches. It was a bad day, not even the brace helping with the pain in his leg and foot. Changkyun is trying to make it seem like he’s not paying attention, but Kihyun knows that as soon as he so much as stumbles, the younger will be there to help. That’s what he likes about Changkyun; he doesn’t makes the hovering obvious.

“Should we get ice cream?” Changkyun asks. “I heard the old man who runs the shop is closing it down soon. He’s on a main road and the militia patrols are scaring away his customers.”

“Mm. Sure,” Kihyun agrees. “But only if we can sit for a while, my arms are killing me.”

As the come up to the ice cream shop they find Jooheon peering in through the window reading the flavors. When they get closer, Jooheon turns and gives a polite smile. Changkyun waves, but Kihyun barely spares him a glance. 

“You okay?” Jooheon asks eyeing the crutches. 

A surge of annoyance races through him. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t like me very much do you?” 

Kihyun narrows his gaze on the younger and scowls. “I’m glad you figured that out.”

“Hyung…” Changkyun murmurs next to him. 

“It’s okay...Changkyun, right?”

Changkyun gives a nod in answer. “How are you liking it here so far?”

Jooheon shrugs. “I’ll be honest, it’s a little boring.”

Kihyun scoffs and starts forward. As he pulls open the door and steps through, he lets out a muttered, “Then go back.”

Changkyun gives him an exasperated look but ignores it as he fully enters the ice cream shop. He sits down at a table in the corner and watches as Changkyun continues to talk to Jooheon for a little bit. After, what looked like Changkyun giving Jooheon directions, the younger came into the ice cream shop and sat down across from Kihyun. He took his bag off his shoulder and set it in his lap before digging out his wallet.

Kihyun watched for a moment before asking, “Where’d he ask to go?”

“Huh? Oh, just to the town square. He asked about record shops and I told him where to go but not to get his hopes up. I think they closed down already, which sucks I really wanted to get a final haul”

“Mmm,” Kihyun only hums. For as much as he liked music, Kihyun had never gone into the record store when it was opened. But Changkyun had loves that place. 

“So, what flavor are you going to get?” 

“I think I want chocolate today.”

“M’kay, I’ll be right back.” Changkyun counts through the money in his wallet once more before grabbing a few bills and skipping over to the counter. 

As he waits, Kihyun pulls out some of his books and begins to work on homework. He likes to get it out of the way as soon as possible. While he was working, Changkyun returned with the ice cream and then together they ate mostly in silence. Every now and then they’d share something they’d heard, but they were practically always together that there wasn’t much to share.

Sometimes Kihyun felt bad for the younger. Changkyun is the youngest of them all and had looked up to everyone immensely. Kihyun knew that when everyone went their own ways the younger was heartbroken. 

“Wanna go to the park after this? “Changkyun asks. “We can do our homework there.”

Kihyun smiles. “Sure, sounds good to me.”

The younger grins and bounces a little in his seat with excitement. “We can stop at the convenience store and grab some study snacks too!”

He begins to plan out their evening, and Kihyun listens in contented silence. As long as Changkyun is happy and smiling, Kihyun’s happy. 

 

On their way to the park, they take one of the main roads that used to be filled with shops and food stands. Now it’s mostly empty. There’s a laundromat, a bank, and a few little shops mostly for houseware things. There’s a few clothing shops still lingering, but they mostly sell plain and basic clothing pieces. 

With the militia cutting off a lot of their imports and exports, foreign clothing brands are very few. So far, they haven’t cut down on clothes people already owned, but Kihyun knows it’s only a matter of time. 

They stop in one of the last standing convenience stores and Changkyun loads up on all the snacks they still have. Things like candies and pastries are also dwindling, but a few domestic chip brands are still coming through. Kihyun spots a single candy bar on the shelf and snags it, placing it on the counter with Changkyun’s finds. 

Once their snacks are purchased the two of them take the route towards their favorite park. However before they can make it to the street that will take them there, one of the shop doors opens and the mayor steps out into the road.

Changkyun and Kihyun are quick to halt and give a deep bow. Or at least, Kihyun tries. With his crutches all he can really do is a drop of the head and shoulders. Mayor Chae stands there for a moment and then clucks his tongue in distaste. When they straighten up, Kihyun and Changkyun see Hyungwon standing behind his father. 

He’s still in his uniform, his backpack dangling between his shoulders. The expression on Hyungwon’s face is blank, but when he meets Kihyun’s gaze he drops his eyes in what looks like shame.

“Is that a bow you give to a figure of respect?” Mayor Chae snaps, drawing Kihyun’s attention back to him. “Give me a proper bow.”

Kihyun tenses. Next to him Changkyun’s fists are clenching.

“Father, he can’t,” Hyungwon murmurs. “He gave you a bow, let’s g-”

“Do not speak to me that way!” Mayor Chae’s voice booms in the empty street causing Hyungwon to flinch. The few people that are there, glance over and quickly look away. The militia soldiers that are with the mayor chuckle as Kihyun’s face turns red with embarrassment for himself and anger for his friend.

Slowly, Kihyun hands over one of his crutches to Changkyun. The younger looks at him with wide eyes but takes it. Testing his weight on his bad ankle, Kihyun uses an even slower pace to hand the other crutch to Changkyun. The last thing he wants is to topple to the floor.

Taking a deep breath to ignore the throbbing in his leg, Kihyun leans forward in a bow. It’s wobbly and painful, but it passes. The mayor walks away and Kihyun begins to straighten but one of the guards shoves him over.

Landing on the ground sends shockwaves of pain through his leg. Kihyun keeps in the shout he wants to release, instead giving a hiss of breath.

“Hyung!” Changkyun shouts. He starts to drop his crutches but before he can, a lean hand reaches down and pulls Kihyun up into a sitting position. 

“Let me know when you feel like you can stand,” Hyungwon says as he crouches in front of Kihyun, keeping a hand on his back. The taller still won’t meet his eyes but there’s a determined tautness to his expression. A few guards stalk past them and laugh but Hyungwon pays them no mind. “Changkyun get the crutches ready for when Kihyun can stand.”

“R-right.”

“What are you doing?” Kihyun mutters.

“Just shut up,” Hyungwon snaps back. Kihyun winces when Hyungwon gingerly touches his leg and the latter immediately pulls his hand back. 

“Hyungwon! Don’t waste your time on them, they’re commoners!” 

Hyungwon frowns at his father’s words but makes no move to listen. “How about now?”

Kihyun can only shake his head. The shocks of pain are lessening but it’s still too much for Kiyhun to even think about standing. 

“Hyungwon, NOW!”

Still he ignores his father. Kihyun feels a small surge of pride for his friend. Even if it’s only this once, it makes Kihyun aware that Hyungwon won’t follow his father’s every word.

“HYUNGWON!”

“Hyung...maybe you should just go,” Changkyun murmurs. “I can help Kihyun when he’s ready.”

“It’s fine Kyun,” Hyungwon says back, but the wobbling in his voice says otherwise.

There’s a muttered order from Mayor Chae to a guard to go retrieve Hyungwon. The boy in question swears under his breath and then finally looks Kihyun in the eyes. “If you want my help I’m gonna need you to stand now.”

“Fine, fine! Go!”

At his command, Hyungwon helps Kihyun stand by holding him by the underarms. Part of Kihyun feels ridiculous, and like he’s five years old but he pushes that away. When he’s upright, Kihyun puts all his weight on his good leg. Changkyun hands him his crutches and it’s a good thing he does because suddenly Hyungwon is snatched away with a low grunt.

A militia guard is hauling him away by his arm. Despite that, Hyungwon holds Kihyun’s gaze as the latter gives him a nod of thanks. He returns the nod and then turns to walk with the guard. 

When Mayor Chae has Hyungwon in his reach, he replaces the guard’s hold and then roughly tugs Hyungwon with him. 

Kihyun and Changkyun stand there for a moment before the former sighs. “Maybe we can go to my place instead? I’m not really feeling the park anymore.”

Changkyun immediately nods, his eyes slightly watery. “That’s fine. Do you need help? Are you okay?”

“I’ll be okay,” Kihyun murmurs and ruffles the younger’s hair. Changkyun sniffles a little and hastily wipes away a tear. Whatever anger Kihyun had left in him disappears and he helps Changkyun dry his cheeks. “C’mon kid, we got those honey butter chips and they’re not gonna eat themselves.”

 

The next day at lunch Kihyun is making his way towards Hyungwon’s class. He hopes he’s able to catch him but when he reaches the room, it’s completely empty. With a sigh, he starts wandering the halls in hope of finding the taller. Just when he’s about to give up and go to where Changkyun is waiting for him, he sees Hyungwon walking down the perpendicular hallway. 

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun gives a little shout. Hyungwon stops but his posture makes it look as if he’s ready to sprint off. “Stay there, you turtle faced giant!” Kihyun’s swears he sees his shoulders move in silent laughter for a moment. 

Because he’s still using his crutches he’s a little slow to finally reach the other. But soon he gets there, armpits slightly throbbing in resistance.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Kihyun starts. “For yesterday.”

Hyungwon barely turns to look at him and nods. “Yeah. It’s no problem.”

He starts to walk off but Kihyun tsks at him him. “Hold on. Changkyun wanted me to ask if we could thank you in some way. We’re going to the ice cream shop again and he wants to buy you something.”

Again he barely turns. “It’s fine.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Hyungwon takes another step but Kihyun reaches out and grabs his arm. Hyungwon turns in shock and to whip his arm away but freezes when Kihyun’s gasp reaches his ears.

The left side of Hyungwon’s face is almost entirely purple and blue. His eye is swollen and is practically still closed. The bruising crosses over the bridge of his nose but doesn’t go much further. Kihyun squints a little and see’s small cuts and scrapes as if whoever hit him had been wearing rings.

“Hyungwon, what...what happened?”

“Nothing,” he snaps. “Just leave it alone.”

He roughly pulls his arm away from Kihyun’s hold and stalks off, his shoulders tense. For a moment Kihyun watches him, trying to get a feel for where he might run off to. When Hyungwon takes the staircase down, Kihyun knows exactly where he’s going.

Turning around, Kihyun first makes his way to grab Changkyun, not wanting to keep the younger waiting too much longer. When Changkyun sees Kihyun’s worried face he asks what’s wrong, but Kihyun can’t organize his thoughts to explain. Instead he leads Changkyun into the courtyard and towards four boys sitting under a tree.

Jooheon is with them, and Kihyun barely glances at him as he goes straight for Minhyuk. Shownu stands up as if expecting a fight but Kihyun waves him away. “Relax, I’m not here to argue.”

“You’re here to apologize?” Wonho asks in slight disbelief. “Yoo Kihyun is apologizing first?”

“Shut up,” Kihyun snaps. Shownu gives him a disapproving look. Kihyun rolls his eyes and focuses on Minhyuk. “Have you seen Hyungwon today?”

Jooheon perks up. “Dude, are you talking about that nasty black eye? I wonder what happened…”

Jooheon’s words trail off as Minhyuk bursts up to his feet and begins to race off. Kihyun turns and raises his hands to cup his mouth. “He’s in the back garden!!”

“Hyungwon’s hurt? It must’ve been his dad again,” Changkyun says softly. “I told him he should’ve just gone, but he didn’t listen…”

“His dad did that?” Jooheon asked incredulously. “Why?”

“I thought he stopped?” Kihyun asked, ignoring Jooheon’s question. When they were younger, Kihyun was partially aware of Hyungwon’s living conditions. But maybe it wasn’t to this degree, or maybe Kihyun didn’t want to fully accept it. Or maybe Kihyun was naive for thinking it had gotten better or even stopped.

“Apparently not,” Wonho sighed. He looked after Minhyuk’s quickly retreating figure with worry. “Was it bad?”

“Really bad.” Kihyun doesn’t want to remember the dark bruising splotching Hyungwon’s face. 

“Minhyuk will help him,” Shownu finally speaks up. “You did good getting him.” 

“Shouldn’t we tell the teachers, or a counselor?” Jooheon once again speaks up. 

Kihyun turns around to snap at him but Changkyun puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Instead Wonho shakes his head. “Trust me Jooheon, they already know. Everyone knows, but no one is going to get involved. Everyone’s too scared of Hyungwon’s dad or hates the Chae family enough to just let it happen.”

“That’s sick,” Jooheon mutters.

“Minhyuk hyung tried to help him once and both their parents got really mad,” Changkyun adds. “Since then, Hyungwon hyung won’t let any of us help him.”

“For now there’s nothing we can do.” Shownu says sitting down. “Like I said, Minhyuk will help him right now, and I’ll keep an eye on things. Thanks for letting us know, Kihyun.”

Kihyun gives a curt nod to the oldest and then turns to leave. Changkyun lingers for a moment to say goodbye to the others before following after him. 

“We’ll have to put thank you ice cream on hold for now, Kyunnie.”

 

Hyungwon knows someone’s coming by the echoing of footsteps on the stairs. He also knows who it as the shadow of a figure falls over him. Squinting up against the sun, Hyungwon raises a hand to cover his eyes. Minhyuk stares down at him, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

When he sees Hyungwon’s face, his expression crumples and he falls to his knees in front of Hyungwon. “Oh God, this is a bad one.”

“Not really,” Hyungwon says trying to sound as if he’s fine. “It’s just been a while since the last outburst so it looks worse.”

Carefully, Minhyuk grasps Hyungwon’s chin and turns his face so he can fully see. “God, Hyungwonnie...what happened?”

“Some guard pushed Kihyun and I stayed to help. Really, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yes it is!” Minhyuk looks at him in disbelief. “Hyungwon you need to get someone involved.”

“Who?” Hyungwon asks, voice hard as steel. “Everyone knows Minhyuk. The teacher looked me dead in the eyes and told me to be careful, all the damned militia assholes and every classmate in my room snickers and laughs when they see me. No one gives a shit.”

“I do!” His voice is raising and indignant.

Hyungwon pauses and sees Minhyuk’s telling the truth in his eyes. Hell, Hyungwon always knew Minhyuk would defend him. It’s just how his personality is. And in this moment, Hyungwon once again sees the younger version of his friend all those years ago when he said the same thing.

He remembers it clearly, Minhyuk with angry tears streaming down his face yelling at Hyungwon that he cares. He would’ve done anything for Hyungwon in that moment and he sees that same determination right now. Hyungwon also knows that if he wants Minhyuk to be safe, he has to do the same thing he did then, now.

“Well don’t.”

Just like in the past, Hyungwon watches as Minhyuk’s face goes blank but his eyes glow with a sad and angry fire. Except this time Minhyuk doesn’t run off with an angry sob. This time, he grabs Hyungwon’s hands and hold them tightly.

“You’re not going to scare me away this time, Hyungwon. This time I’m staying; I’m not losing you again.”

Hyungwon bites his lower lip and tries to shake his head. “No...no Minhyuk you have to leave me alone. He’ll hurt you...he’ll hurt all of you..”

“I don’t care.”

“I do!” It’s almost funny, how they’re using the words the other had used just a few moments earlier. “Why do you think I ignore all of you? Why do you think I keep to myself?”

“Hyungwonnie, nothing’s going to happen to us. If we all stick together and rely on each other, no one person has to hold a full burden by themselves.”

“I’d rather take the whole burden than anyone else feel even the slightest bit.”

“Well I’d rather you not do that and rely on your friends.”

Hyungwon scoffs lightly. “Kihyun hates me. I barely even talk to Wonho or Shownu and Changkyun can barely look me in the eye anymore.” 

“Kihyun doesn’t hate you,” Minhyuk argues. “Sure he’s angry but it’s not hate. Wonho adores you, almost as much as I do, actually no where near as much as I do. But either way he adores you. Shownu is...Shownu.” 

Hyungwon laughs a little and Minhyuk smiles at the sound before continuing. “Shownu’s always been burly and quiet but don’t try to deny he’d go to the ends of the earth for us and only us. And Changkyunnie...you know he’s shy and soft spoken. He’s just worried for you.” 

“And you?”

Minhyuk, who had looked down to study their clasped hands, tan on ivory, glances up under his lashes and Hyungwon can see so much tender care in his eyes. “I already said I adored you more than Wonho.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and with great effort pulls his gaze away from Minhyuk’s. He, too, looks down at their hands and gives a gentle squeeze. Minhyuk lets go with one hand and soon his palm is gently caressing Hyungwon’s beat up cheek.

“Come back to us, Hyungwonnie.” Minhyuk’s voice is quiet and nothing more than a soft whisper. 

Hyungwon purses his lips and can feel a distant burning in his eyes. Slowly, he leans forward until his forehead is resting on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “I need some time. I can’t fully jump back into it. I feel too...complicated. Is that...is that okay?”

Minhyuk’s shoulders bouncing in a soft chuckle. “It’s perfect.” Carefully he pulls away and beams at the taller. “We can start by having lunch together!”

An airy chuckle is released from Hyungwon’s lips and he shakes his head a little. “You never give up, do you?”

Minhyuk only gives him the brightest smile he can muster and there’s a little part of Hyungwon that feels finally content.


	4. Update

Hello my lovely readers! I apologize because this isn’t a new chapter but more of an explanation

I apologize for taking so long in updating this story and just wanted to let you all know why there haven't been any updates.

The main reason is work. Things are really hectic and I’m working crazy hours right now and when I get home I’m just too exhausted to even think.

The second is that I’m currently trying to deal with a really bad pinched nerve in my neck. It’s been lingering for three weeks now and this past week it’s been so bad I can’t move without wanting to cry.

It is getting somewhat better and I have begun getting back into writing for a piece on my tumblr, and I’m hoping I’ll be back at it for my stories here as well.

I also wanted to thank you all for the interest my stories have gotten, it’s so much more than I was expecting and I’m so eternally grateful!

Thanks again for your patience!


End file.
